


I call you up when I know he's at home.

by Gay5sos



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Making Out, Pining, band au, but not reality if you feel me, this is not smut sorry but is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:02:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay5sos/pseuds/Gay5sos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton is best friends with Jack Hemmings, and his little brother has a band and a stupid crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I call you up when I know he's at home.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Best Friends Brother by Victoria Justice because gosh darn is it appropriate.  
> This was basically inspired by this:  
> http://5secondsofnothing.tumblr.com/post/86834168897/okay-wow-so-just-imagine-you-are-the-sister-to-one  
> Listen for better effect or whatever!! xx

Even though Jack Hemmings was several years older than him, he and Ashton were still pretty good friends. They first met when a girlfriend of Ashton's at the time made him come to some school dance he didn't want to go to, a dance that Jack had also been attending. The two ended up hitting it off at one of the empty tables while their girlfriend's white-girl danced on the dance floor.

Since then, they had been hanging out a lot. Ashton just couldn't wait until he left school so that he wouldn't seem like such a child compared to his older friend.

Today, they were sitting in Jack's room, doing anything but something productive, Ashton was scanning through Jack's CD collection, marvelling at some of the artist choices, while his older friend was flicking through a sports magazine on the bed.  
Ashton gave a startled jump when he heard a phone ringing.

"Shit mate, sorry, it's Celeste. Gotta take this." Jack mumbled in a low voice.

Even at eighteen, Ashton's voice had never gotten that low. After a couple minutes of 'what?' 'are you sure?' 'do I have to?' 'ugh fine, love you too.' he hung up with an exasperated expression.

"She says she wants me to meet her, it's an emergency."

Ashton walked over to grab his jacket from the desk chair. "It's cool man, I'll go."

"Actually-" Ashton spun around "-Luke and his stupid band are down in the basement and my parents are out. Would you just be able to stay here till I get back- I won't take long I promise, but if I leave them alone my mom will kill me."

Ashton felt a bit uneasy. "Well, what age is he?"

"Sixteen. Don't even ask, my mom treats him like a baby. You don't even need to go down, you can stay up here if you want!"

He was on the verge of begging, and Ashton didn't really have a choice but to agree.  
And that's how he ended up in Jack's house while Jack wasn't there.

 

Several minutes later, he was boldly lying on the bed, now flicking through the magazine. (He hadn't asked for the wifi password yet.)  
One of the pages accidentally tore when a loud noise vibrated through the house and caught him off guard.

"What the fuck?" he mumbled, but when nothing followed the earthquake, he decided to ignore it. Then he heard a faint voice shout from below him.

"One! Two! One two three four!" and then several voices singing " _do, do do, do do do do do do do_ " and Ashton really had no fucking clue what was happening, until he heard the loud sound of a guitar plucking.

" _She's a good girl, she's daddy's favourite, he's set for Harvard, he knows she'll make it_." a wobbly voice sang, almost drowned out by the loud sound of electric guitars.

Ashton liked the tune.

" _She's good at school, she's never truant, she can speak french, I think she's fluent_." The voice broke into talking at the end of the line.

" _Cause every night she studies hard in her room-_ " another, huskier voice began to sing.

"- _At least that's what her parents assume_ -" voice no. 1 laughed.

"- _But she sneaks out the window to meet with her boyfriend_ ," they sang in unison, " _here's what she told me the time that I caught 'em_ -"

" _She said to me, forget what you thought, cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught_ " the new voice caught Ashton's attention. It sounded stronger and more pure. " _So just turn around and forget what you saw, cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught_."

Ashton hopped off of the bed.  
He followed the sound of harmonised ' _woaahh_ ' downstairs, and to the top of the basement stairs.  
He heard voice no. 2 sing again.

" _She's a good girl, a straight-A student, she's really into all that self improvement_."

Ashton peaked down from the top of the stairs to get a good luck at the boys singing.

" _I swear she lives in that library_." said a boy with a guitar and wild-looking black and red hair.

An Asian (?) boy on the bass cut in.

" _But if you ask her she'll say_ -"

"- _that's where you'll find me_." black-and-red imitated a girly voice, pulling a laugh from the rest of his bandmates.

" _But if you look then you will find her there_ ," Ashton's attention was drawn to the third voice, that came from a blonde boy standing between guitar and bass.

It was easy to see who was the Hemmings in the room. Luke looked just like Jack, except much younger, and much prettier, with a lip-ring and a guitar slung around his shoulder. He looked around to bass and smirked.

" _She may be clever but she just acts too square, 'cos in the back of the room, where nobody looks, she'll be with her boyfriend.._ " his voice trailed off, and Ashton realised that he had been spotted. It took the other two boys a couple of seconds to figure out that they were stopping, but soon the music came to a halt.

Ashton sighed, coming down the steps until he had reached the bottom.

"Sorry for eavesdropping. I just heard the music and I...yeah.." he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

Luke was staring at him, lips slightly parted, and the other two looked at each other awkwardly.

"Sorry I'll.." Ashton gestured to the stairs, and began climbing them, desperate to cut the tension.

"Wait!"

Christ, his voice was just as deep as his brothers. He spun around, lingering on the third step.

"Where's Jack?"

"Oh, uh..he went out. Told me your mum would kill him if he left you alone, but.." he gave the sixteen year old a once-over, causing him to blush, "you look like you can pretty much take care of yourself."

"Well hi, I'm Michael." said guitar, obviously sensing the tension too.

"Calum." bass raised a hand in greeting.

"Cool. 'M Ashton." he replied, raising his eyebrows to mini-Hemmings.

"Oh! I'm Luke." he said, as if Ashton didn't already know.

"So you guys are a band. That's pretty cool." he wandered over to check out their microphones and instruments. "Who's song is that?"

"It's ours. We wrote it a while ago but we haven't done it till now." Michael chirped. Ashton's eyebrows shot up.

"It's really good."

Then he heard Jack open the front door and went up to greet him.

 

Around a week later, Ashton called around to Jack's house to see if he had an old copy of _The Great Gatsby_ lying around. (His got into a fight with a ceiling fan. Long story.)  
When he rang the doorbell, Liz opened the door.

"Oh come in, he's not here at the moment but he should be home any minute." she greeted when Ashton made his request for his older friend.

So that's how he ended up in Jack's house while Jack wasn't there.  
Again.

" _Heeeyyy young blood, doesn't it feel, like our time is running out_ ," he heard someone singing in a very bad mock-falsetto voice from the hallway, " _I'm gonna change you like a remix, gonna raise you, like a phoeeenix_ \- oh shit!"

Ashton smirked when Luke strutted into the room and spotted him on the couch.

"Nice singing. Better than yesterday's." he commented, grinning,

Luke turned a dark shade of red. But, oh, he was wearing a Nirvana singlet and his fucking _arms_.

"Oh, um, so you liked the song then?" Luke sat down gingerly beside him.

"Yeah man it was great! So who's the lucky girl then?"

Luke stared at him for a second. "What?"

"You know.. _she's_ a good girl... _she's_ daddy's favourite. Ring a bell?"

"Oh! I um, I don't really know, to be honest. It was Mike and Cal that wrote those lyrics."

Ashton bit the inside of his cheeks. "Oh, so they're the straight ones then?"

Luke's eyes shot open.

"What?! No- I mean, they are straight, but I am...too." he trailed off weakly.

Ashton couldn't help but throw his head back. He patted a hand on Luke's knee.

"Relax, dude, I'm just kidding!"

Luke was very clearly the type to blush easily.

"You wanna come watch us practise again?" he said, looking down at his knees. He looked up again quickly. "I mean, I know we're not that good, but it would be nice- I mean only if you want to, I'm not gonna, like, force you to.. listen to our music, or something." he scratched the back of his neck, scrunching his eyes for a split second.

Ashton fought back a large smile. His rambling was just too cute and- no. _Best friend's little brother. Sixteen_.

"Wouldn't it be weird though? I mean, wouldn't Jack find it weird?"

Luke's face fell a little.

"Oh, of course yeah, like I said, it was just a suggestion." The disappointment was visible in his clear, blue eyes.  
Fuck it.

"Yeah okay, tomorrow then?"

Luke's eyes danced and the corner of his lips involuntarily curled up.

"Yeah. Cool."

Jack did not have a copy of _The Great Gatsby._

 

When Ashton walked up to the Hemming's household front door the next morning, he felt a nervous feeling bubbling in his stomach.  
Jack was going to judge him.  
Just to be safe, he sent the older boy a text.

**To: Jack The Lad**

_Hey is it ok if I call around?_

He hopped from foot to foot for a couple of seconds, not wanting to knock until he got a reply. Luckily, Jack was the type to answer texts straight away.

**From: Jack The Lad**

_not home, stayin with celeste bc she had a family emergancy.. see u like tomorrow but idk??_

**To: Jack The Lad**

****_No worries man!!_

He wasn't the most literate. Ashton rang the doorbell, and thankfully it wasn't Liz who opened the door this time, it was Calum.

"So you're here to watch us play?" he said with a broad smirk on his face.

"Yep. Did Luke tell you?"

Calum side-stepped to let Ashton into the house.

"Oh, you bet. He's pretty excited."

"What?"

Calum snickered. "This way." he said, walking towards the stairs.

When they landed on the basement floor, Michael and Luke both looked up from tuning their instruments. Ashton failed to miss the look Michael threw towards Calum.

"Oh! You actually came!" Luke exclaimed, and then flushed a little, toning down the enthusiasm. "Cool. Thanks."

"Well I said I would." Ashton couldn't help but smile at the sixteen year old. _Sixteen_. He made a hand gesture to say 'so here I am.'

He wandered over towards a couch beside the window and made himself comfortable as the band set up. When he finally heard the opening chords of a song he didn't know, he sat up and watched intently. The beginning was kind of sloppy, due to a lack of percussion, but eventually they got the hang of it before Luke started singing.

" _Life's, a tangled web, of cellphone calls and hashtag 'I don't knows'_ ," he was singing to the floor and Calum on bass extended a leg to kick him in the side, making him jolt up.

" _And you, you're so caught up, in all the blinking lights and dial tones_."

God, his voice was like heaven. So Ashton kind of had a thing for musicians. Big whoop. So this one sang and had really big arms. Even bigger whoop.  
It's not like Ashton was gonna act on it or anything.

" _I admit I'm a bit of a victim in the worldwide system too, but I've found my sweet escape when I'm alone with you_ ,"

Goddamn he could hit those high notes well.

" _Tune out that static sound of the city that never sleeps_ ," his eyes flicked up to meet Ashton's, " _here in the moment on the dark side of the screen_."

Ashton nearly swooned.  
The rest of the band joined in as harmonies when they reached the chorus.

" _I like the summer rain, I like the sounds you make, we put the world away, we get so disconnected_."

Luke's eyes were connected with his the entire time, and Ashton couldn't look away, in fear of his heart stopping.

" _You are my getaway, you are my favourite place, we put the world away, yeah we're so disconnected_."

 

When the song ended, (Calum sang the bridge and Michael did his best to try and make him laugh and fuck up as he did so) the dynamic duo both made up terrible excuses to leave, ("we're dying Mike's hair..uh.." "green! we're dying it green!") leaving Ashton alone with Luke on the couch near the window.

"I hope they're not actually dying his hair green." he giggled, and Luke cringed.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they were. It's already been galaxy coloured and bright pink." He rested his head in his hand. "I'm pretty sure they were just trying to get us alone, though, to be honest."

Ashton raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms.

"And why would they do that?"

Luke's eyes widened for a split second and then dropped to the floor, but he was fooling no one, really, because his face was bright red.

"Because they suck."

"What about you, Luke?" he said in a mock (sort of) seductive voice. "Do you suck?"

If the younger boy's face wasn't already scarlet, it was now.

"No."

Ashton giggled a little a little at the boy's flustered reaction and-

"Your laugh is cute."

Ashton stared at him incredulously.

"Are you crushing on me?"

Luke looked a little stunned and unsure of how to go about answering.

"Uh, I didn't mean, um.. like what I meant was.." eventually he gave up with a deep sigh. "Please don't tell my brother."

He was cute, funny, hot and _in a band_. Ashton had completely forgotten the two facts that he was two years younger and his best friend's little brother.

"Fuck it." he murmured, leaping forward onto Luke's lap to press their lips together.

Luke kissed back immediately, letting their lips lock in a slow, steady rhythm.  
Luke's large hands roamed his back as Ashton straddled his waist on the couch, and all that could be heard in the room was the sound of wet lips smacking.

It was quite cliché actually; the garage punk band, the lead singer's preppy, supportive love interest who always came to watch them play, leading to heavy make-out sessions, and eventually passionate sex afterwards. And somehow, all behind the back of his best friend, and his boyfriend's older brother.  
And it all started with

"I won't tell if you won't."


End file.
